The Breaking Point
by sugarmonkey778
Summary: The breaking point is the point at which you just can’t take anymore. So the sentence “everyone has a breaking point” has to be true, and Yamanaka Ino is no exception, right? And when she hits it who will be there to catch her?
1. Chapter 1

Well here goes another. I know I just love this couple.

And if you must know, I don't own anything but my OC's, and I don't _own_ them I just made them.

* * *

The Breaking Point

Chapter One

It was a hot day. When I say hot I don't mean 'turn the fan on to cool off' hot. I'm talking 'skip the fan and go to Alaska' hot. But it wasn't just heat, it was humid. And if you're a girl, or a very weird guy, you know what humidity does to hair. To specify, Yamanaka Ino's hair. Currently, said blonde, was in her bathroom trying every hair-care product in the world to smooth her beautiful locks. "Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed in frustration. It was the third time she had pulled her comb through the tangled mess on her head. Every time she did it got worse. "Damn it! Why won't you stay down!?" She yelled looking at the mirror. Her hair was frizzy, very frizzy. No matter what she did nothing helped a bit.

Yamanaka Ino was a sophomore enrolled in Hikari High School. She was fifteen years old. She lived with her father in a small town called Konoha. In school she was one of the most popular girls. Her best friend was a sweet girl named Haruno Sakura. She was also fifteen, and had pink hair, and sparkling green eyes. She was the smartest girl in the school. Their other friends included Hyuuga Hinata; a shy white eyed girl, with blueish hair who's intellect just about matched Sakura's, and Tenten, a girl with brown eyes and brown hair that she always had up in buns. Hinata was a sophomore like Ino and Sakura, but Tenten was a junior.

Then there were the boys. There was Inuzuka Kiba, a brown eyed, brown haired loudmouth. He always snuck his dog, Akamaru, into school, even though it was against the rules. There was Aburame Shino, he was quiet, always kept to himself. There was Nara Shikamaru, the laziest guy you will ever meet in your life. He had the brainpower to skip at least two grades, but lacked the willpower to do anything. Then there was Akimichi Choji, a kind, caring boy, who ate all day and night. Next we have Uzumaki Naruto, another loudmouth. Then there was the most popular boy in the school. Anyone who saw him could tell why instantly. Uchiha Sasuke. That sums up all of the sophomore boys. The juniors were, Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin, and Rock Lee, a spaz.

So here we have Yamanaka Ino, the day before school started, messing with her hair. "I'm going to be late!" She screamed and ran out of the bathroom. She ran into her room and went into her closet. "I never thought I'd have to use this." She said taking out a small box. She opened the box and took out a small tube. She squeezed some of its contents into her had and rubbed it into her hair. Five minutes later her hair was down to its normal size. "Ha, now I have to get dressed." She said rushing back to her closet. She grabbed a short jean skirt and whit tank top. She grabbed her bag and clipped her bangs back. She ran down the stairs and out the door.

She got outside and stopped running. "Damn it's hot out here." She said smoothing her hair back so it would stay. She walked to the park where she was going to meet her boyfriend, Arai Hideaki. Hideaki went to Kuro Academy. It was a school all the way on the other side of town. Ino saw him sitting on a bench with his eyes closed. She snuck up behind him and put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who." She said teasingly. He smiled. "Umm, let's see it couldn't be my wonderful girlfriend, could it?" He said playfully. She let go and sat next to him. "So what are we doing today?" She asked smiling at him. He smiled back. "Well, we could go somewhere where it's cool." He suggested. She smiled and nodded. They stood up and walked to a small restaurant down the road.

After eating Hideaki walked Ino home. She went straight to her bathroom. Her hair was frizzy again. She sighed and started the shower. After her shower she went to her room and changed into her pajamas. Tomorrow was the first day of school. She sighed again and sat at her desk and wrote in her notebook. Around 11:30 pm her dad came up and knocked on her door. She shut the notebook and went over to the door. She opened the door and smiled at her father. "Hi Daddy." She greeted. "Go to bed, it's nearly midnight. You have school tomorrow. Goodnight Sweetheart." He said and kissed her forehead. Once he shut the door she went to her desk, turned the light off and got in bed.

End Chapter One

* * *

Well I hope u liked it. For some reason I just really wanted a story with this name. So now I have one. Yay! Well please review and tell me what you think. P.S. I know this chapter was short but it is really introducing the story. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I guess people like this story so I will continue!

* * *

The Breaking Point

Chapter Two

The next morning Ino woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her clock. "Shit! It's 6:45! I'm gonna be late!" She screamed and jumped out of bed. She ran to her closet and grabbed a pair of blue jeans with butterfly designs going down the right leg, and a Purple tank top. She brushed her hair like mad and put it up in its usual high ponytail. She put her makeup on and dashed out the door. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed an apple kissed her father and ran out the door.

By the time she got to school all the students were filing in through the front doors. She ran in just in time. She sprinted to her locker despite the teacher's yelling at her. She put her bag away and checked her schedule. "Ok, I have History first period." She grabbed her binder and ran to her class. By the time she got there the hall was empty. She stopped at the door and smoothed down her hair which had frizzed up again while she was running. She opened the door and casually walked in. The teacher looked up and saw her walk in. "Miss Yamanaka, you're late." He said sternly. "Do you have a pass?" He asked. She shook her head. "Sumimasen, Iruka sensei. But you see, my alarm clock didn't go off this morning." She said. Iruka rolled his eyes. "I'll let you off this time since it's the first day. But don't let it become a habit. Tardiness is never a…" "Yes, I know Iruka sensei. You say that every year. You should workout new lectures." She said walking to her seat in the back of the room. The class laughed while Iruka scratched his head and went back to giving his beginning of the year speech.

Ino was sitting next to Sakura as she always did. "Hey, I see you have History with me, let me see you schedule." Sakura whispered. Ino handed her the slip of paper with her schedule written on it. "We have math together, and Lunch, Science, and Gym. Nice, less than last year, but we'll manage." Sakura said handing the paper back to Ino. Ino nodded. "So how was your summer?" Ino asked. "Well aside form the time we spent together." She added. "Eh, you know, parents wanting to "spend time" with me." Sakura said. "You always say that Sakura chan!" Chimed in Naruto who was sitting next to Sakura. "Good morning Naruto." Ino said smiling at her fellow blonde. "Oh, Ino Naruto has Lunch and Gym with us." Sakura said. "Mendokuse, you guys'll get in trouble if you keep talking." Shikamaru said. He was sitting in front of Ino trying to sleep. Ino hit him playfully on the head. "Only if you rat us out, Shika." She said using his nickname from second grade. He rolled his eyes. "Hey, Shika, gimme your schedule." She ordered. He handed her the paper and she looked it over. "Ok, we have Lunch, P.E, science and, you're taking Art?" She asked handing him the paper. He shrugged. "My mom's idea." He said tucking his schedule into his binder.

Then the bell rang and the students stood up and left. Ino walked down the hall to her locker. She looked down the hall and saw a group of guys walking towards her. She smiled. "Hi guys!" She greeted. "Ohayo, Ino chan!" Lee said saluting her. "Morning Lee." She said. "Hey, Ino, you're looking as hot as ever." Kiba joked. Ino smiled at him. "And you're as big a flirt as ever, ne?" She joked back. "Ha ha, nice one Ino." Choji said smiling and eating his never ending chips. (If you've ever seen someone smile while eating, you'd be grossed out too.) The quiet guys in the group just nodded as a sign of greeting and walked away. "Well, I have to go to English." She said. "Oh, I have English now too. Allow me to escort you there." Kiba offered. "Thanks, but no thanks, Kiba. I already have a boyfriend." She said walking off.

Ino got to English on time. But that's too much to say for the teacher. He walked in twenty minutes late. "I'm sorry class. But I was in a meeting and it ran late." He explained. "Yah right Kakashi sensei!" Yelled Kiba. "I bet you were reading that stupid porn book of yours!" He added. Kakashi's face went red with anger. Then the phone on his desk rang. "Hello? Oh, hi. Yes, Mmmhmm, of course. I'll be right there." He said as he hung the phone up. "I'm sorry guys, but I must leave for some, um, business. Just sit here until the bell." He said. "Yeah right, Kakashi. That was probably just Anko sensei. And you're going to make out with her!" Kiba yelled again. Kakashi glared at him and walked out. "The way you're heading you're going to have a detention before lunch." Ino commented. Kiba rolled his eyes. "No one has ever given me a detention on the first day. It'd be a new record!" Kiba shouted. Now it was Ino's turn to roll her eyes.

After English, Ino walked to Science. She sat down next to Sakura and began chatting as they waited for everyone else to come in. "So, we should have a beginning of the year party." Sakura said. "Yeah but where should we have it?" Ino asked. "How about…" Sakura trailed off and got a far off and distant look in her eyes. "Sakura? Sakura? Earth to Sakura?" Ino asked waving her hand in front of her brainy friend's face. She looked over her shoulder and saw the object of her friends daze. Uchiha Sasuke had walked in. Ino sighed. "Ino, you're so lucky you already have a guy who loves you." Sakura said coming back to the real world. "Go talk to him." Ino said. "It's not like he's a total stranger to you." Ino said. "He knows who you are. And I think he likes you." Ino said. "No, he's much too popular to like me." Sakura said. Ino smiled at her. Then the teacher entered. "Good morning class." She greeted. "Good morning Kurenai sensei." Kiba said in a suggestive tone. "Take your seat Mr. Inuzuka." She said sternly. The class laughed at him as he sat down. "G-good morning Ino chan." Came a small voice from behind the two girls. Ino turned her head and saw Hinata sitting behind her. "Hi, Hinata chan. Did you have a nice summer?" She asked. Hinata nodded. "H-how's Hideaki kun?" She asked. "He's good. But I miss him." Ino answered. Hinata nodded.

Ino walked to Study Hall next. She sat down and opened her planner. "Ok, so I have to get all of these signed." She said taking the letters and permission slips out. She didn't even know how she had gotten so many on the first day. I mean she'd only had three classes. She sighed. "I can tell this is gonna be a long year." "Tell me about it." A masculine voice said from beside her. She looked and saw Sasuke sitting next to her. "Hello Sasuke." She greeted. "Yo," He said and he stood up and walked to the far back of the room. "Well, that was interesting." She said to herself.

Ino walked down the hall with Sakura and Hinata. Kiba was trailing along behind them with Shino. They got to the lunchroom and sat at a table. They were soon joined by their other friends. The juniors and sophomore ate together. So Tenten, Neji and Lee came and sat with the group. Ino sat next to Sakura and Hinata, who was sitting next to Tenten. Neji sat next to Tenten, and Lee next to him. Naruto sat next to Sakura. Kiba next to Naruto, Shino next to Kiba, and Choji next to Shino. Shikamaru sat next to Choji and Sasuke sat in between Shikamaru and Lee. Sakura smiled at the raven haired boy, but he just brushed it off and ignored her. She felt hurt but wouldn't show it. She was used to it after all. "So, does everyone have Gym next period, or is it just me?" Tenten asked opening a pudding cup. "Basically." Neji said simply. "I hope we have Gai sensei again!" Lee said with sparkles in his eyes. "I hope we don't." Kiba said. "He's so weird! Just look at the way he dresses." Every one looked at Lee. "Or the way he wears his hair." Once again the young boy in green was stared at. "Or the way his teeth sparkle." Lee opened his mouth and smiled. His teeth shined and nearly blinded everyone. "Ok, so Lee's his clone." Kiba said crossing his arms in defeat. Everyone laughed.

Next period everyone went to Gym. They sat on the bleachers waiting for the teacher and Lee to stop hugging and crying. "Oh, Lee, I hope you had a great summer. I spent it crying about how youthful you are!" Gai screamed. "Gai sensei! I missed you too much this summer!" Lee shouted. "Hey Gai sensei, can we do something!?" Kiba yelled from his spot on the bleachers next to Shino. "Ok, let me tell you all how proud of your youth I am!" Gai shouted. There was simultaneous groan from the students, and Gai went off on his speech.

After the speech, which took up all of Gym and would have taken the rest of the day had it not been stopped, was finished Ino and Shikamaru went to Art. Nothing big happened. In fact Shikamaru fell asleep within the first five minutes. Next, Ino went to Health. She found it a very funny class, because after the teacher would teach them smoking was bad, he would run out behind the school and smoke. She worried for his health.

Her last class of the day was Math. She got to her class and sat with Sakura again. "So, you have any classes with Sasuke kun?" Sakura asked while the teacher was talking to the class. "Just one other than Science. Study Hall." She answered. "Girls, be quiet, now." "Hai, sorry Ibiki sensei." He rolled his eyes and went back to nearly yelling at the class.

Ino walked to her locker and got her books and binders into her backpack. She closed her locker and walked out of the school with her friends. As soon as she got home she ran up to her room and dumped her backpack. "Ino? Are you up there?" She heard her father yell. "Coming!" She yelled back and ran down the stairs. Her father was waiting at the bottom for her. "Hi, did you have a good first day?" He asked. "Mmmhmm, I don't have as many classes with Sakura as last year, but we can see each other every free minute." Inoichi smiled at her. "Oh, Dad I have some things I need you to sign. She ran up and grabbed the papers, ran back down and handed them to her father. Then the phone rang. "I'll get it." Inoichi said walking off. Ino went back up to her room. "Ino! It's Hideaki!" She ran down the stairs, grabbed the phone and ran back up. "Hello?" "Hi, Ino, would you meet me at the park in a few minutes? I need to talk to you." Hideaki asked. "Uhh, sure, I'll be there in a minute." She said and hung up. She walked down the stairs and out the door. "Dad, I'll be back in a few minutes." She yelled to her father.

She got to the park and saw Hideaki sitting on a bench. "Hi, Honey. What did you wanna talk about?" She asked sitting down next to him. "Well, I had a nice day, did you?" He asked. Ino nodded. "What's wrong?" She asked. "How can you tell something's wrong?" He asked. "You only ask how my day was when something is wrong. So what's wrong?" She repeated. He sighed. "Look, you're a nice girl, and I really like you," He started. "But…" "But? But what?" Ino asked tears forming in her eyes. "But I'd like to be with someone who is closer to me, and at least goes to my school. And there's this girl at my school..." He finished. She couldn't hold it anymore. Tears streamed down her face. "I-Ino, please, don't cry. We can…" She cut him off by standing up and running away. He sighed.

She ran all the way home and straight up to her room. She shut the door and fell on her bed sobbing. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed. "Hello?" Came the voice of her best friend. "S-S-Sakura." Ino said. "Ino! What happened? What's wrong?" She asked. "Hideaki broke up with me. For some girl at h-his school." She said crying again. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Sakura said. "I-I thought we were going to l-last forever." Ino sobbed. "Well, just get some sleep, and you'll feel better tomorrow." Sakura said. "O-ok. Goodnight." "Goodnight." They hung up and Ino went to bed.

End Chapter Two

* * *

Well that one was a bit longer. Hope you liked it. And just to let you know, if you couldn't tell from the name of the story things will only get worse. But as you can tell from the summary things will end well. So please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto is sadly not mine. Don't you think that if I owned it I would be living in Japan being swarmed by adoring fans? Heh

Eh who needs fame and fortune? Who am I kidding, me!

* * *

The Breaking Point

Chapter Three

Ino woke to her alarm screaming. "Good morning Konoha! This is DJ Fanku! It's 6:30 and the sun is shining bright. So let's get those bones outta bed with some tunes by our favorite band Home Made Kazoku!" The man on the radio shouted. Then the song Shounen Heart started playing. Ino yawned and threw the covers off herself. She stood up and walked to her closet, leaving the radio on to play her favorite band. Ino grabbed a purple tank top and some black Capri pants. She threw them on and walked to her bathroom. She brushed her hair and teeth, then she put on some makeup and walked back to her room. She turned the radio off and grabbed her bag. The blonde sauntered down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her father looked up at her and smiled. "Morning, Sweetie." He greeted. "Morning, Daddy." She said back. "I'm gonna get going now." She said and stood up and left. "Have a good day, dear." He yelled to her as she walked out the door.

Once she got to school, Ino put her stuff away and walked to her class. Sakura was sitting in her seat when she got there. "Hey, Ino, how're you doing?" Sakura asked with sympathy in her voice. Ino sighed. "As good as I can be." She slumped into her seat and put her head into her arms. Sakura bit her lip. "Hey, isn't your mom coming home on Friday?" She asked. Ino sat up and smiled. "Yeah, she is. God, I've missed her. She's been in Europe on business for so long." Ino said now a little happier than before. A few minutes later Iruka walked in and started the class.

Before she knew it nearly half the day had passed and she was sitting in Study Hall. She sighed and took out her binder. "Ok, so I have, Science homework, and English homework." Ino sighed again and began working on her Science work. While she was working a shadow crossed her desk. She looked up to see Sasuke standing in front of her. "Can I help you?" She asked. "You're friends with Sakura, right?" He asked sitting in front of her. She nodded. "Yes, why?" Sasuke shrugged. "I dunno, just wanted to say something Y'know, break the silence." He answered. Ino laughed. "What's funny?" He asked. "I don't know. It just seemed funny." She answered earning a small laugh from the raven haired boy in front of her. Next thing she knew they were both laughing. "Hey, kids, shut up!" Anko yelled. The two teens quieted down. "Yes Anko sensei."

After class Ino and Sasuke walked to lunch together. As they entered Sakura looked up and saw them. Ino said something to Sasuke and walked over to the table. "Hey guys." She said cheerily. "What were you doing with Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "We were just talking. Don't worry, I'll put in a good word for you." Ino informed and went off to buy lunch. She stood next to Sasuke and they began talking again. "Don't worry Sakura, I don't think she's ready for a new one yet. Besides, she knows you like him." Tenten comforted. Sakura nodded. "I'm not worried about that." Sakura smiled and went back to eating. Ino and Sasuke came and sat down. Ino sat next to Sakura and Sasuke sat next to Ino. "Hey, Sakura, wanna go to a Home Made Kazoku concert on Sunday?" Ino asked. "Sasuke's got extra tickets cause his brother works there. Sakura smiled wide. "Sure! That'd be great. Thanks Sasuke kun." Sakura smiled at the boy. He nodded and began eating.

Gym was terrible. Gai and Lee were shouting to each other the whole time, and they were just getting locks for their lockers. Then Art was just as boring. Shikamaru was so bored her couldn't even sleep. Well, that and the teacher was on his back the whole time. Then Health. That was interesting. Asuma Sensei stood by the window smoking, since he missed his break. Then in Math they were loaded with homework. If Ibiki hadn't told them, Ino would've thought this was their homework for the rest of the year.

Walking down the hall with Sakura, Ino was talking about what she and Sasuke were talking about. "I'm gonna ride the bus today, ok?" Sakura asked. "K, see you tomorrow." Ino answered walking off in the other direction. Ino was walking down the road listening to her MP3 player. She was listening to Orange Range and wasn't really watching where she was going. So she didn't see someone running her way, who was also not watching the people in front of them. He bumped her arm and she dropped her MP3 player. It fell into the middle of the road. She ran out in the street to grab it. The blonde haired girl grabbed it and looked up to see a bus coming towards her. "Oh, shit." She swore as the bus honked it's horn at her. She closed her eyes and felt someone grab her around the waist and pull her out of the street. She opened her eyes and saw the remains of her MP3 player in the middle of the road. Then she looked up and saw dark hair covering a handsome face. "S-Sasuke?" He looked down at her with worry. They sat there staring at each other for a few moments. Then he stood up and helped her up. Ino brushed some dirt off her pants and stared at Sasuke. His face turned stern. "What were you thinking?" He asked. She thought about it for a while. "I wasn't." She answered looking back at the smashed MP3 player in the road. "That coulda been me." She said. She looked at Sasuke again. "Thank you." She said smiling. "What ever." He replied. She turned and began walking home again. He followed her. "I'm fine, you don't need to follow me." She said. "I want to." He said simply walking ahead of her. She ran up to him and walked next to him.

She got home and opened the door. "Dad! I'm home." She shouted. "Wanna come in?" She asked Sasuke who was standing in the doorway. He shrugged and walked in. "I guess my dad is working late today." She said and disappeared through a doorway. He followed her into the kitchen. "Would you like something to eat?" She asked. He shrugged. She walked to the cupboard and took out a box of cookies and set it on the table. "Would you like some milk?" She asked. He shrugged again. She got two glasses and poured some milk into them. She handed him one and took a sip of the other. "I'm gonna go put my bag away, I'll be right back." She said and ran up the stairs. He stood up and walked to the living room and took a look around. He looked at some of the pictures on the walls. There were some of her and who he believed to be her mother. Then he looked at one on a table with a lamp on it. It was her and a guy with dark brown hair and light grey eyes. He had his arm around her shoulders and she was smiling at him. "Must be here boyfriend." Sasuke thought to himself picking up the picture and looking at it closer. "That's me and Hideaki." He heard her voice from the stairs. He looked up and saw her with a pained smile on. "He was my boyfriend." He put the frame down and looked at her. "What happened?" He asked. Ino sighed. "He broke up with me." She said. Tears were now welling up in her eyes. She went over to the table and grabbed the frame. Then she disappeared behind another door.

The front door opened and in walked Yamanaka Inoichi. He looked at the boy standing in his living room and then his daughter came back from the other room. "Hi Dad. This is my friend Sasuke, from school." She explained gesturing to Sasuke. Inoichi eyed him skeptically. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Sasuke." He said. Ino smiled at him and he walked away. "Don't mind him. He just had a long day at work." Ino explained. Sasuke nodded. "Well, I should get home now." Sasuke said. Ino stopped him as he was walking to the door. "Thanks again for pulling me out of the street earlier." She said. He shrugged which made her giggle. Then he stepped out the door and began walking home. "Ino, would you come here for a moment." She heard her father call. She shut the door and walked to the kitchen where her Father was sitting at the table. "Yes Daddy?" She asked going over to the stove to start dinner. "Is there anything going on between you and that boy?" He asked. Ino turned to him and replied, "No, Dad, he's just a friend. And he has a name." He nodded. "Yes, yes, does, Hideaki know this young man?" He asked. Ino rolled her eyes. "No, Dad, besides Hideaki and I broke up." She said turning back to the stove. "When did this happen?" He asked. "Last night." She told him. "Oh, Honey, I'm sorry." She sighed. "I have to go get changed, I'll be right back." He said and left the room.

After dinner Ino finished her homework and called Sakura. She told her best friend everything that happened. "So he heroically pulled you out of the way of a speeding bus!?" Sakura squealed. Ino held the phone away from her ear. "No, he just pulled me out of the way of a bus." Ino explained. "That's what I said." Sakura retorted. Ino rolled her eyes. "Well" She was interrupted by her father poking his head in the room. "Go to bed, Ino." He said. "Ok, goodnight, Dad." She said. He closed the door and walked away. "Sakura, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." "Ok, but you have to give me every detail tomorrow." "Goodnight, Sakura." "Night."

End Chapter Three

* * *

Well thus ends another chapter. That had some SasuIno in it, ne? Well I have to take a shower. Please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok time for lucky number four! Or maybe not.

Ok there is a warning on this chapter.

1st there is some not so G-rated things

Well anyway here is chapter 4

* * *

The Breaking Point

Chapter Four

The week went by fast, and before anyone knew it it was Friday after school. Ino was in her room gathering things and putting them into a small box on her bed. She had a necklace, a pair of pants, a shirt and a jacket. She put the items into the box and closed the top.

She was wearing a purple button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, blue jeans and purple Converse. Her hair was in its usual high ponytail perfect and straight. She had her bangs clipped back with purple butterfly clip. She grabbed the box and climbed down the stairs. Setting the box on a table by the door she ran into her Father's office. "I'm going out for a bit, I'll be back by dinner." She explained. Without looking up from his work Inoichi responded with a "Be careful". She walked back to the box, picked it up and walked out the door.

Ino neared her destination. Hideaki's house. She walked up the walkway to the door and passed the window that went into his living room. She looked in and saw Hideaki on the couch with someone. "Must be his girlfriend" She thought. She went to the door and knocked. A few moments later the door opened. Ino saw Hideaki standing in front of her and she could see through the crack between him and the door the person sitting on the couch. "Ino? What are you doing here?" He asked. She didn't answer because she was too busy starring at the guy on the couch. Hideaki came out of the house and shut the door. "Ino, let me explain." He started. "No, what's there to explain. You dumped me for a guy. That's cool. What the hell is wrong with you!? What was I not good enough for you and I made you go ga…" Her rant was cut off by Hideaki's hand over her mouth. "Please, not so loud." She pulled away. "Here, these are yours. Now you can share them with your boyfriend!" She shouted and dropped the box. Then she turned on her heal and left.

Ino walked down the path in the park. She had a lot on her mind. There was Hideaki's big news, and her Mother was coming home today. Then it hit her. "Mom!" She began running and looked up just as it was too late. Sasuke was walking down the path toward her, with his music playing, and his eyes on the ground. She closed her eyes and tried to avoid the crash, as they ran into each other. When she opened her eyes they were both on the ground. He sat up and stared at her. "Why is it every time I see you something bad happens?" He asked standing up and reaching a hand out to help her up. She took it and stood up, only to feel a shooting pain in her ankle and fall into his arms. "You ok?" He asked. "Yeah, I just twisted my ankle a little trying to maneuver out of our crash course. Obviously it didn't work." She said trying to put pressure on her foot. "I was just heading home, wanna come and get some ice for you ankle?" He asked. "No, I really have to get home." She said. Standing up and taking a step forward. As soon as her bad foot hit the ground she fell forward. He came over and helped her up putting her arm around his shoulder and his around her waist, helping her back the way she came.

They finally got to his house after a few minutes of walking. He brought her inside and had her sit on a stool in the kitchen. She took the time to notice his house wasn't huge. It was average size, with an average décor. She looked around as he got some ice for her ankle. He came over with a bag of ice and handed it to her. Then he kneeled down and untied her shoe and slowly and carefully took it off. Then he slid the sock off to see if her ankle was swollen. And it was. "I don't think it's broken, but put the ice on to bring down the swelling." He instructed standing up. She nodded and put the ice on her ankle. He walked to the refrigerator. "Would you like something to drink?" He asked. She nodded. "Sure." She answered. He took out a pitcher of water and two glasses. Then he poured some water into both glasses. He handed one to her and she took it with the hand that wasn't holding the ice. The teens sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Well, let's see how your ankle is." Sasuke said kneeling down again. Ino removed the ice. "The swelling went down. You should be able to walk." He said. He then stood up and took the ice to the sink. She stood up and tried walking. Her ankle still hurt but, as he said, she could walk. "Thanks for the help." She took out her phone and looked at the time. "Shoot, I have to get home now." She said. "My Mother works in Europe, and I barely ever see her, and she's coming home today." Sasuke nodded. "That's cool, my Mom works around the house, and my Father is in law enforcement." Sasuke explained. "That's cool. Well I have to get going. Thank you for all your help. I'll see you at school on Monday." She said. Then she turned and left the house.

When Ino got home the sun was setting. "Shoot, I'm so late." She said walking up to the door. She opened the door and walked in. She heard noises from upstairs. "Hello? Dad I'm home!" She yelled. She heard a door from upstairs open and someone running down the hallway. Then a women with short blonde hair appeared at the top of the stairs. "Mom!" "Ino!" The woman ran down the stairs and Ino ran to the stairs. The two hugged. "Mom, I missed you so much! When did you get here?" Ino asked. "I missed you too sweetie, I got her about half an hour ago. But you father said you went out." Her mother explained. "I'm just glad your home, Mom." Ino said hugging her mother. Inoichi came down the stairs and stood next to the two. "Akina, we're not done with our talk." He said. (a/n new name for her mom, I try to change it) "Not now, Inoichi, I haven't' seen my daughter in three years." She said waving him off. He rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen.

Later, after dinner, the small family sat in the living room talking. Inoichi looked at the clock on wall. "Ok Ino, its 9:30 go to bed." Ino pouted. "But Dad, it's Friday!" Inoichi stared down at her. "Ugh, fine. Night Mom, Night Dad." She said and climbed the stairs and went to her room. Akina rolled her eyes. "What? You don't like how I raised my daughter?" Inoichi said sourly. "No, I don't like how you raised _my_ daughter." Akina shot back standing up and walking away. Inoichi grabbed her arm as she walked by. "Then you should have been here for her." He said angrily. She glared at him as he let go of her arm and went to his office.

End Chapter Four

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that. I know it is short, but I tried. Plus I have school and stuff. Well at least I had some Ino Sasuke moments in there. And we also see everything is not perfect in Yamanaka land. So stay tuned I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Thanks to all who reviewed and all who are reading this. Till next time 


	5. Chapter 5

Number 5 is a go. Sorry I've been gone so long, but school is school, ne? Haha.

* * *

The Breaking Point

Chapter Five

The next morning Ino was awoken by someone shouting in her ear. "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" Screamed Akina. Ino glared at her mother who was currently going around her room and playing with everything. She looked at the clock which read five minutes after six. "Mom, it's six in the morning on a Saturday!" Ino shouted covering her head with the blankets. "I know, it's beautiful outside!" Akina said opening the curtains and allowing the rays of light to flood in. "Get up sweetie, we have the whole day ahead of us." Then she proceeded in ripping the blankets off of Ino. Ino sat up and glared at her. "Fine" She said getting up and going into her bathroom. In an hour Ino was ready and sitting at the table eating waffles. "So, why were you late last night? Was it a boy?" Akina asked sitting across from Ino sipping coffee. Ino blushed. "Sorta" Akina perked up at this. "Is he cute? What's his name? How old is he? Where does he live? When do I get to meet him? When's the wedding?" Ino nearly choked hearing the last question. "Mom, we're just friends. Besides my best friend Sakura likes him." "You still haven't answered my other questions." Akina pouted. Ino laughed and rolled her eyes. "His name is Sasuke, he's my age and in my grade, and you probably won't meet him." Akina pouted again. But laughed it off. "Well, let's go." She said taking her cup to the sink. Ino put her plate in the sink and followed her mother out the door.

The Yamanaka girls rode the bus to the mall and were currently shopping. Around noon they went to the food court to get lunch. "What do you wan to eat?" Akina asked. Ino shrugged. "How about some pizza?" She suggested. "Sure." Akina agreed. They went to the pizza place and got in line. "Hey, Ino!" Someone shouted from behind. Ino turned in time to see Sakura running towards her. "Hey Sakura!" She shouted back. "You remember my mom, Akina." The pink haired girl nodded. "Nice to see you again, Sakura, my how you've grown." Sakura smiled and started talking to Akina about school. Ino turned and noticed one of the employees working was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. She turned to tell her mother that she didn't want pizza but was too late. "Hey, Ino." He said. She turned to him and smiled. "Hi, Sasuke." She returned his greeting.

She noticed her mother and Sakura had stopped talking and were starring at Sasuke. In one swift movement Akina had slipped by everyone and was shaking Sasuke's hand. "You must be the Sasuke Ino was telling me about. My name is Akina Yamanaka, I'm Ino's mother." Sasuke nodded. "Sasuke Uchiha, nice to meet you Mrs. Yamanaka." Akina blushed. "Oh, call me Akina." "Mom!" Ino nearly shouted. "Ah, yes, two slices of cheese pizza please." She said. Sasuke nodded and got to work. "So, Ino how's your ankle?" He asked. Akina and Sakura looked at Ino. Ino blushed in embarrassment. "So that's why you were late." Sakura grabbed Ino's arm and pulled her away. "What s he talking about? What happened yesterday, I thought you went to give Hideaki his things back." Sakura said confused. "Well I did give Hideaki his stuff, but I found out he dumped me for another guy. So I ran off and then ran into Sasuke in the park. We literally ran into each other. I fell and twisted my ankle. So we went back to his house and he got me some ice. Nothing happened." Ino explained. Sakura took a minute and nodded. "I believe you. So how is your ankle?" She asked. Ino smiled. "A lot better."

Ino got back just in time to catch her mother telling her baby stories to Sasuke. "Now, I may not have been there for her for six years but I was there when she was a baby, and let me tell you, she was a diva baby." Akina laughed. Sasuke tried not to. Ino turned four different shades of red and grabbed her mother's arm and told Sakura to take her to the table. Sakura did as she was told and walked off with Akina. "I'm so sorry about my mom. She is so embarrassing." Ino said paying for the food. "No, it's ok, I liked hearing about you as a baby." Sasuke said giving her her food. She blushed again and took the food. "See you on Monday." She said. "Don't you mean tomorrow? The concert?" Ino just remembered they were going to a concert tomorrow. "Oh, yeah. See you then." She said and turned to leave. "Wait, do you need a ride?" He asked. "Sure. Come to my house around seven." She said. "Ok, see you then." He smiled and went on working. When she got to her table Sakura was talking to Akina again. "Hey Sakura, come to my house before seven tomorrow." Sakura nodded and went on talking.

An hour later they went home. Sakura came with them talking about everything she bought. When they got back to0 the Yamanaka residence Ino and Sakura ran up to Ino's room. "So what should I wear to the concert?" Sakura asked. "I wanna look my best for Sasuke. I think I'll try to ask him out tomorrow." Sakura said. "That's cool." Ino said flipping through a magazine. "That was so sweet of him to get you ice. Now you see why I love him." Sakura said sitting on the bed next to Ino. "Ya, and the fact that you find him drop-dead gorgeous has nothing to do with it." Ino said sarcastically. Sakura glared at her friend. "Well maybe a little." Ino laughed. Soon both girls were laughing. "Ino, Sakura's mother called. She wants her home." Akina yelled up. "Ok, Mom." The two friends hugged and parted.

When Sakura left Ino went to her closet to pick out and outfit for the concert tomorrow. After spending three hours throwing clothes everywhere she finally picked out a white tank top and purple skirt. "Bet Sasuke'll like this." She thought to herself. "No, no I don't like him, that's Sakura." Ino laughed at herself. Then the phone rang. She heard her mother walking to get the phone. After a few minutes her mother hung up the phone and came up the stairs. She knocked on Ino's door. Ino walked to the door and opened it. "Who was on the phone?" Ino asked. Akina sighed. "It was the hospital. Your father was in an accident.

End Chapter Five

* * *

Well this is the build up. Well the beginning of it anyway. Once again sorry for the wait. I promise I will get the next chapter up snappier. I have a four day week of school this week and a two day week next week. So if I don't have another two chapters up in two weeks feel free to pm me nasty things 


	6. Chapter 6

Well here we are again. Not as long, eh? Haha well anyway here we go.

* * *

The Breaking Point

Chapter Six

At the hospital Ino and her mother sat in the waiting room. Ino was extremely worried about her father. Through her whole life she'd only been in the hospital once. When she'd broken her arm in third grade. She hated to be in the hospital. Chills went down her spine as she saw doctors and nurses rushing everywhere. Patient's families were crying and waiting nervously. You could literally feel how tense everything was. Ino took a breath in an attempt to calm herself. Akina sat quietly reading a magazine off the table next to her. Then the moment of truth came. A grey haired Doctor with glasses came out with a clipboard. All of the people waiting in the waiting room leaned forward. "The Yamanaka family?" He asked. At once all of the other families sat back in their seats and went on worrying. Then Akina stood up and walked over to the doctor. Ino followed carefully counting her steps, as if each one brought her closer to the edge.

"Are you Yamanaka Inoichi's family?" The Doctor asked again. Akina nodded. "How is he?" Ino found herself asking. "Honestly, He's not good. The car hit him while he was getting into his car. The door slammed on his leg and his head went crashing into the passenger seat door." The Doctor, whose nametag read 'Yakushi Kabuto MD', described. "His leg was severely injured, and he may have some major brain damage. We will need to do major surgery on his leg and head." Ino looked from her mother to the Doctor. "What are his chances?" Akina asked calmly. It amazed Ino how calm her mother was after hearing this. Kabuto looked at his clipboard. "This surgery has a thirty percent chance of failure."

Ino's heart sank. "Thirty percent chance of failure? What does that mean?" She asked. Kabuto turned his head to her and pushed his glasses up his nose. "If it fails he will die." He told her bluntly. Ino gasped. "But it's only a thirty percent chance of failure. It's been done many times successfully, right?" Akina stepped in. Kabuto nodded. "Yes, of course it has. Numerous times." Ino was still wide eyed with terror. "See honey, don't worry about a thing. Your Father will be fine. Just leave it to the experts." Ino nodded slowly. "Can we see him?" Akina asked. Kabuto shook his head. "I'm afraid not, he is out cold from many pain killers, and is about to be prepped fro surgery." He explained. "When is the surgery?" Akina asked. "First thing in the morning." Akina nodded. "Well, let's go Ino. You need to get some sleep. Don't you have a nig concert to go to tomorrow?" Her mother asked. Then it hit her. "The Home Made Kazoku concert!" She thought. "I can't go when Dad's in the hospital." She said. "Nonsense, your father will be just fine. You on the other hand need to go out with your friends and have fun. So just go to the concert and you will see you Dad when it's over." Akina said. Ino sighed. "Fine." With that the two women went home.

The next day Ino got ready for the concert. She put on her outfit she had picked out and brushed her hair. She decided to leave it down, and put on a purple headband that matched her skirt. She grabbed her cell phone from the table next to her bead where it had been charging. She took one last look at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath, looked at the clock and left her room. Just as she got downstairs the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." She yelled and walked over to the door. "Hey Sakura, you look nice." Ino said moving aside so Sakura could get in. "Thanks, you look cool too." She said happily. "Oooooh, I can't believe we're going to a concert with Uchiha Sasuke. The hottest guy in the whole school! If only Hideaki could see you now. Of course I'd be the one with Sasuke, but still, He'd sooo regret leaving you for a guy." Sakura gushed. Ino rolled her eyes. She had more important things on her mind then guys. "Sakura, would you like something to drink while we're waiting?" Ino asked. "Sure, I'd like some water." Ino nodded and went to the kitchen to get some.

About an hour later the doorbell rang again. Ino answered it and it was Sasuke. "Bye Mom, we're leaving now!" Ino shouted to her mother. "Have fun honey!" Akina shouted back. With that the trio walked out to Sasuke's brother's car. When they got in the car they saw a dark haired guy sitting in the driver's seat. "Girls this is my brother Itachi. Itachi, this is Ino and that is Sakura." Sasuke introduced sitting next to his brother. "Pleasure to meet you ladies." Itachi greeted. "Nice to meet you too Itachi kun." Sakura smiled brightly. Then Itachi pushed the gas and drove off.

At the stadium Itachi left to do his job and Ino, Sasuke and Sakura wandered around looking for the rest of their friends. They found Shikamaru dozing off in his seat with his senior girlfriend Temari gabbing on with another fan of the band. Choji was sitting next to Shikamaru with his bag of chips chomping away. Naruto was standing next to his seat talking to a blushing Hinata. Kiba was sneaking some dog biscuits into his jacket. He must've brought Akamaru. "Was that really a good idea?" Ino thought to herself. She shrugged and looked around for anyone else she might know. Sakura was talking to Sasuke, desperately trying to get him to notice how she dressed up for him. All she could think about was her Father who was in the hospital. She sighed and went to her seat.

The concert started ten minutes later. Ino was enjoying hearing her favorite band but still couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. After the show a lot of people stuck around to try and get autographs. The rest of the crowd was moving slowly to the exit, all still chatting about the concert. The group went to the bathroom before they were going to hit the road. "Wow, wasn't that great, Sasuke kun?" Sakura asked smiling at said hotty. Sasuke nodded. Sakura frowned. "I'm gonna go wash up a bit before we leave." Sakura said. She walked off towards the bathroom. Ino was still really worried about her dad. Sasuke noticed this and asked. "Is something wrong?" Ino looked at him. She could see he was worried about her. She smiled at his gesture. "It's just that, my dad is in the hospital, and I'm worried about him." Ino said. She felt somewhat relieved to say it out loud to someone. Then Sasuke surprised her by hugging her. He'd never struck her as the comforting type. "You shouldn't keep these things to yourself. That's what friends are for. Also you didn't have to come to the concert." He let go and looked her in the eye. "If you were so worried why did you come?" Sasuke asked. "My mom said I needed to get out and hang with my friends." She confessed. Sasuke smiled. "I'm glad you did." He said smiling at her. She smiled at him. Then slowly they leaned forward and kissed. Something in her screamed no, but she ignored it. When they broke apart Ino saw pink out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw Sakura with tears brimming in her eyes, while Ino's went wide. "Sakura, wait." She said. But she was too late, Sakura turned and ran off. Sasuke looked confused. Ino stared at him and then looked at the spot where Sakura had been standing. "I'm sorry." She said. Then she took off after Sakura.

She ran as fast as she could and looked frantically for her pink haired best friend. She couldn't find her in the crowd. Then she felt her phone vibrate. She took it out and looked at the screen. "Mom." She whispered to herself, and she went off to somewhere quiet to talk to her Mother. "Hello, Mom?" She answered her phone. "Ino, sweetie, you need to come home now. I have news about your Father." She said. "Is he ok?" Ino asked franticly. Her mother was silent. "Mom! Is he ok?" Ino asked again. Still no answer. But she could hear her mother breathing softly on the other end. "No, Ino, he's not alright." She answered. Ino's eyes went wide, and her whole body went stiff. She dropped the phone, fell to her knees and sobbed.

End Chapter Six

* * *

So there is chapter 6. SOOOOO much drama. But a nice InoSasu moment, ne? Well till next time. Which will hopefully be sometime later this weekend. Maybe tomorrow night. Thank you to all who have Read and Reviewed this story. But it's not over.

p.s. My birthday is in 5 days!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Well today we have snow day and I decided to write a new chapter. So I hope you like it.

* * *

The Breaking Point

Chapter Seven

Sasuke found Ino on the ground sobbing. Her open phone was on the ground beside her. He kneeled down next to her and hugged her. She was shocked by this but allowed him to embrace her. She cried on his shoulder. After a few minutes of sobbing she calmed down. His shirt was damp where she had cried. "Now that you've calmed down, what happened?" He asked staring into her eyes. She looked down. "I need to get home." She whispered. He just barley heard her, but nodded and stood up. Then he leaned down and helped her up. Together they went to find Itachi. They found him and went to the car. "We n-need to find S-Sakura." Ino said shakily. Itachi nodded. "Do you have her number?" Sasuke asked. "S-she won't speak to me." Ino replied. Sasuke ignored her and took the phone, hit speed dial one and called the pink haired girl.

Sakura looked at her phone. It said 'Ino calling'. She glared at it but answered anyways. "Look, I don't want to talk to you right now, so leave me alone." She said angrily. "Get your ass over here now; we need to get Ino home." Came a deep male's voice. "Sasuke kun? What are you doing with Ino's phone, and why? What happened?" Sakura ask worried. "Just get to the car now!" Sasuke shouted and hung up. Sakura was confused, but made her way to the car. When she got there she saw Ino looked really upset. "Now will you tell me what's going on?" Sakura asked very annoyed. "Just get in the car." Sasuke said. Everyone got in and the car ride was silent.

When they got to Ino's house Akina was sitting on the porch waiting. "Thanks for everything." She said to Itachi and Sasuke and then got out of the car. "Where do you live?" Itachi asked. But Sakura wasn't listening. She was watching Ino as she went to her mom. Akina said something, and Ino began to cry, Akina hugged her and comforted her. "DUDE!! Earth to pinky!" "Sakura!" She heard Sasuke yell. She looked at the brothers in the front seat. "What?" She asked. "Where do you live?" Itachi repeated for the umpteenth time. "A few blocks away." She said. Then the car pulled out and drove away from the Yamanaka house.

The next day Ino wasn't at school. This didn't surprise Sasuke, but Sakura was worried. She went up to all of their friends trying to get answers. No one knew what happened to the blonde girl. Then she finally cornered Sasuke. "Ok, what happened to Ino? I know you know." She said finally reaching her limit of annoyances. Sasuke sighed. "All I know is that her father is in the hospital." He said and walked away. Sakura was dumbfounded. "Wouldn't she have told me something like that?" She asked herself. Sakura went through the rest of the day baffled and confused.

Ino still didn't show up the next day. But she wasn't the only one who was out. Shikamaru and Choji didn't show up. Iruka sensei had a sub and so did Asuma and Kurenai sensei. And the part that was weirdest was that Sasuke wasn't at school that day either. Sakura was asking around again, but no one seemed to know where these people were.

The following day everyone was back. Including Ino. She had a lot to make up. A test and few quizzes and she had a lot of homework. But everyone gave her a long time to make it up. Ino didn't really talk to anyone. Sakura decided to ask her what happened at lunch. So she did. Come lunch time she went over to Ino, who was sitting with Sasuke, Shikamaru and Choji, and asked. "Hey Ino, where were you the last two days?" Sakura asked. Ino looked up at her with no expression. Then without saying a word she looked down at the table and ignored the pink haired girl's question. Sakura felt hurt but walked away. Obviously Ino didn't want to talk to her now. She went and sat with the rest of the gang. This continued for three more days. The pain in Sakura's heart from being ignored continued to build until one day she snapped. She slammed her hands on the table in front of Ino. "Look, I forgive you for what happened at the concert, and I'm sorry for the way I acted. But I just want to know what's going on!" She shouted tears forming in her eyes. Ino still had a blank expression and still ignored her, but this time she got up and walked away. Sakura looked at the guys with pleading eyes. "Do any of you know what's going on? Why does she hate me?" Sakura asked. Sasuke stood up and went after the blonde girl. "She's just going through a tough time right now. Give her some space." Shikamaru said. "What happened?" Sakura asked. "You don't know? She didn't tell _you_?" Choji asked surprised. Sakura glared at him. He sat back in his chair. "Her father died." Shikamaru said. Sakura's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. "When? Why? How?" Sakura's mind flooded with questions. "I-I knew he was in the hospital, but I didn't know he died." "He got in a car accident and died during surgery." Shikamaru explained. "We were out a few days ago for the funeral. So just leave her alone." He said and walked away with Choji. Sakura looked over at Ino and Sasuke. He was hugging her and she was crying.

Later that night Ino was sitting at home eating dinner with her mother. The two were silent. Until Akina spoke up. "Ino, I've been meaning to tell you something about your Father and I." Ino looked at her mother confused. "Well, we'd been going through a rough period before I left, which is why I left." "What are you saying, Mom?" Ino asked. Akina sighed. "Inoichi and I were going to split up." She said. Ino was shocked. She had always thought her parents loved each other. "I was going to take you back to Europe with me." Now Ino looked even more shocked. "W-what are you saying?" Ino asked. Akina sighed again. "Sweetheart, we're moving back to Europe." She said. Ino stared at her Mother in disbelief. "No, Mom I like it here. I have friends, and a life here. I won't go. Plus, Dad's buried here. I can't leave him." She protested. "You'll feel better getting away from all this grief. If you stay here you'll just miss your dad even more. So you're going to Europe with me. And that's final." Her mother said a little too loud. Ino stood up. "No I'm not." With that she ran out the front door tears rolling down her cheeks. Akina shook her head and finished eating.

It was half past seven when Akina started to worry. Ino hadn't come home yet. She picked up the phone and called Sakura. "Hello?" Came Mrs. Haruno's voice. "Hello, it's Akina Yamanaka. Is my daughter there?" She asked. "Oh, hello dear. No I don't believe I've seen her around here in a while. Why, did something happen?" She asked in a concerned tone. "She just ran out after I told her I wanted to move back to Europe with her. If you see her, will you tell her to come home?" "Yes dear. Goodnight." "Night." Then the two women hung up. Then she called everywhere she thought her daughter would be. She wasn't at any of their houses. As one final attempt she called the Uchiha House. "Hello?" Came the voice of Uchiha Mikoto. "Hello, Mrs. Uchiha?" "Yes, who may I ask am I speaking with?" "This is Akina Yamanaka. My daughter Ino is your son's friend." "Oh yes. He's told us about her." "Well is she by any chance at your house?" "No, I don't think so." Akina sighed. "Well if you see her, would you let me know?" "Yes of course." "Thank you, goodbye." "Goodbye."

"Hey Mom, who was it?" Sasuke asked walking into the kitchen. "It was Ino's mother. She asked if Ino was here. I told she's not." Mikoto said finishing the dishes. "She's not home?" Sasuke asked. "I guess so. Did you finish your homework, dear?" She asked. "Yes Mom." He answered. "I'm gonna go out for a little bit." He said standing up. "Be back by ten!" She yelled to him. "Kay mom." He answered. He slipped on his shoes and walked out the door. "I swear I don't understand that boy. He's just like his father." She said to herself.

Ino sat on the ground crying. "Dad, she wants me to move to Europe." She said. "I-I can't leave y-you. Or Shikamaru or Choji or Hinata. I h-have to stay to get Hinata and Naruto together. My whole l-life is here in Konoha." She paused and looked at her father's gravestone. She wiped her tears away. "What am I supposed to do, Dad? Why did you have to go? Why didn't you tell me about you and Mom?" She stopped crying. It was already getting dark. She laid down next to her Fathers grave. "Dad, I miss you. I need you." The sun soon set and she was alone in the dark graveyard. "Dad, what do I do? I love mom, but I also love Konoha. And I don't wanna go to Europe." She closed her eyes for a minute and thought she saw her father. "What are you doing here?" She didn't even open her eyes. She knew who it was. "I could ask you the same thing, Sasuke." She said. He walked over to her. "Get up. I'm taking you home." She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "No, I don't want to go home." She said. Sasuke sighed and sat down next to her. "Why, what happened?" He asked. Ino sat up and stared at him. "My mom wants me to move to Europe with her. But I don't want to. She says it'll be good for me." Sasuke sat silently and listened. "What do you think I should do?" She asked. "Well I don't know what's best fro you. But I know I don't want you to leave." Ino smiled at him and hugged him. "Thank you Sasuke." She said as more tears began to fall from her eyes. "Well, you should still go home." He said. She pouted. "I'm not going back there." Sasuke sighed. "Fine, get up. You can stay at my house tonight." Ino gave him a funny look. "We have a guest room." He said rolling his eyes. She smiled and stood up. She took his hand in hers and they walked to his house.

"Mom, I'm home!" Sasuke yelled through the house. No answer. "They must have gone out." And sure enough there was a note saying they had gone to see a movie. "Well c'mon, we'll get you set up in the guest room." He said leading her up to the room. "You can borrow some of my Mom's pajamas." He said offering her the garments. "Are you sure your parents are ok with this?" She asked. "They won't care. If you want to take a shower the bathroom is down the hall. I mean after laying in a graveyard for two hours you kinda smell like dead people." Ino blushed. "O-ok." She stuttered and walked into the bathroom. While she was in the shower he changed into his pajamas and went to watch TV. When she was finished she came downstairs and sat on the couch next to him. "Now you smell alive again." He joked. She giggled. "Thanks, I guess." "Wanna watch a movie?" He asked. "Sure." He put in a movie and they sat on the couch watching it. He got up before it started and made popcorn. What Ino didn't realize was that it was a horror movie. She hated scary movies. She was clinging to him throughout the whole movie. He smirked at her when she would hide behind his arm. They just watched movies until they fell asleep.

Fugaku and Mikoto came in arm and arm at eleven thirty. "I hope Sasuke is home." Mikoto said walking into the kitchen. "Well the note is gone, so tht mean…" She stopped when she walked into the living room. What she saw melted her heart. Sasuke and Ino were lying on the couch asleep. Sasuke was sitting up with Ino's head on his chest and his arm was around her shoulders. "Awwwww, aren't they soooo sweet, Honey?" She asked Fugaku who was just staring. "That's my boy. Finally acting like Itachi." He said. "Let's not wake them." Mikoto said as she pushed her husband up to their room. "We'll have to call her mother tomorrow." She added. "Ah young love."

End Chapter Seven

* * *

Well I hope you like it. I'm tried and have a headache. I NEED A SHOWER. So till next time. 


	8. Chapter 8

I have no school today. I don't know why, but I'm lovin it! So here is chapter eight.

* * *

The Breaking Point

Chapter Eight

When Sasuke woke up the next morning he noticed he wasn't in his room. He was in the living room. Then he looked down and saw Ino, fast asleep in his lap. Then he remembered she had stayed over last night. He smiled at her and began shifting around trying to get up without waking her up. He grabbed the pillow that was under his arm and placed it under her head as he stood up. She shifted her position but stayed asleep. Sasuke covered her up with a blanket and went into the kitchen. When he got in the kitchen he saw his mother on the phone while making breakfast. He saw his father's mug next to the sink and figured he had gone to work. Mikoto continued to make breakfast and chat on the phone. "Yeah, he just woke up…pause… Yes, she's still asleep… pause… I'll do that… pause… Yes, goodbye." She hung up the phone.

"Morning Sasuke. Did you sleep well?" She asked him with her back to him. "Mhmm. Was that m…" "Yes it was. I told her Ino came here for the night and she is ok." Sasuke nodded and it was silent. "After breakfast I'll have Itachi drive her home." Mikoto explained. "Ok." A minute later Ino walked in yawning. Mikoto turned to her and smiled. "Good morning, Ino, did you sleep well?" She asked cheerily. Ino smiled. "Yes, thank you. And thanks for letting me stay overnight." Mikoto nodded and dished out the food on three plates. "Sasuke, I have to go out for a bit. When your brother wakes up give him his food." She told him placing two plates on the table. Sasuke nodded and began eating. With that Mikoto left.

Ino sat down next to Sasuke and also began eating. It was completely silent between the two.Then Ino broke the silence "Sasuke?" She said quietly. He responded with hmm. "Thank you." He looked confused. "For what?" He asked. "For everything. You've been so nice to me." She smiled at him. "It's no big deal." He said looking down at his plate. She put her hand on his. "No, it is." She said. He looked up at her. "Ino, I…" "Good morning little brother, little brother's girlfriend." Itachi said walking into the kitchen. Both of their hands quickly slipped away. Ino was blushing like mad and Sasuke was glaring at his brother. "Where's my food?" Itachi asked. "On the counter." Sasuke said. Next to the plate sat a little note from his mother. Itachi picked it up and began reading it out loud. "Dear Itachi, when you are finished eating breakfast please drive Ino home. Her mother has been worried sick. Love Mom." Itachi crumpled the note up and brought his plate to the table.

He sat across from Sasuke. "Well little brother, what did you two do last night?" Itachi asked taking a bit of his eggs. "Nothing." Sasuke growled. He stood up and took his and Ino's empty plates to the sink. Then the two teens went upstairs to change. While they were up there the phone rang and Itachi picked it up. After Ino and Sasuke had come down Itachi finished eating and threw on some clothes that seemed clean. "C'mon, let's go. Deidara called I gotta meet him in ten minutes." Itachi said grabbing his keys and walking to the door. The teens followed him out to the car and got in. Itachi turned on the car, backed out and drove off.

Once they got to Ino's house Sasuke got out and walked her to the door. Ino sighed. "Well, wish me luck dealing with my mother." Sasuke smiled at her. "You'll be fine. Just promise me you won't do anything like that again." Ino smiled and nodded. She turned to the door but stopped for a minute. She turned back to Sasuke and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she opened the door and went inside. Sasuke smiled and touched his cheek where she had kissed. Then he turned and went to the car. "Sasuke's got a girlfriend. Sasuke's got a girlfriend." Itachi sang. Sasuke punched him and told him to drive. He looked at the house one last time and Itachi pulled out and drove away.

End Chapter Eight

* * *

Well I know it was short. But isn't it time we give Ino a break? Thank you to all who have read and reviewed my story. I could not have made it this if it wasn't for all of you. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey people. I'm back with a new chapter. LOL

* * *

The Breaking Point

Chapter Nine

On Monday Ino went to school as usual. She walked down the hall to her locker and put her things away. She was completely silent. Not that she had anyone to talk to. She went to homeroom and sat waiting for the bell.

Later she walked to her fourth period class. She went to the back, sat down and took out her history homework. Soon after she sat down Sasuke came in. He sat down next to her and greeted her. She didn't look up but responded with a hello. "So did you straighten things out with your mom?" He asked leaning back in his seat so the chair was resting on two legs. She nodded slowly, and shook her head. He raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?" She sighed. Still not raising her head she said, "I'm leaving in three months." His jaw dropped and so did his chair. He fell to the floor and the classroom filled with laughter. She looked down at him sadly, and then reached out to help him up. "My mom is making me move to Europe with her and there is no way out of it. We're moving in three months." "Have you told anyone else?" He asked. She shook her head. "Just you."

Next period at lunch Ino and Sasuke sat at the table with all their friends. Tenten, who was (keyword was) talking to Neji saw the blonde haired girl coming over jumped up and hugged her. "Hi Ino, I haven't seen you in forever!" Ino smiled. "Hi Tenten. Hey guys." "I-Ino chan where h-have you been? We've m-missed you a lot." Hinata said quietly. "We'll that's what I wanted to talk to you about." The whole table became silent. "I'm moving." She said. "What!? When did this happen?" Naruto shouted. "Well it happened after my dad died. My mom told me she wanted me to move back to Europe with her. There is no way I can get out of it. She's all I have left." Ino sighed and looked down. "Wh-when are you moving, Ino chan?" Hinata asked. "In three months." She replied.

For the next two months things started to get lighter. Ino was even able to smile again. She knew that even when things got bad she still had her friends.

On Monday the student council president came over the loud speaker. "Attention student body. This is your student council president, Kobayashi Toshihiro. I would like to announce that we will be holding the annual winter formal dance in the gym this Saturday. All who wish to attend must follow school dress code. Tickets are on sale starting today for the senior class only. Juniors can purchase tickets tomorrow and sophomores on Wednesday. Thursday and Friday anyone may purchase their tickets. Thank you and have a nice day." Ino looked over at Shikamaru and smiled. "I can't believe it's already December." She sighed. "So much has happened this year." He nodded then the bell rang. "See you at lunch, Ino." With that they left the classroom.

In third period Ino sat down next to Sasuke and began chatting with him. "You know, you seem happier." Sasuke observed. Ino smiled. "Well I could say the same for you." She winked at him. He turned a light shade of pink. But it wasn't visible. A few minutes after the class had started the door opened and in walked Sakura who had been out of town for a few weeks. She walked over to Kurenai and handed her a piece of paper. Then she walked back to her seat next to Hinata. "Class, please open your books to page three hundred forty four and read section two." Kurenai said writing the page and section number on the board. "Where was she the past few weeks?" Ino whispered to Sasuke. He shrugged and opened up his book. Ino stared over at the pink haired girl in confusion.

At lunch everyone was talking to Sakura. Ino came up to her. "So, where were you these past few weeks?" She asked. Everyone at the table held their breath. "I was in the next town over visiting my Grandfather. He was in the hospital." She explained. There was a huge sigh from the students at the table. "How is he now?" Ino asked. Sakura smiled. "He's fine. My mom is trying to convince him to come live with us." Ino nodded. The two girls were quiet for a moment. Then they embraced each other. "I've missed you, Sakura. It sucks not being friends with you." Ino said. "Yeah, I'm so sorry for everything." Sakura said.

After two minutes of hugging and apologizing the girls sat down with their other friends and began eating. "So who wants to go to the dance this Saturday?" Shikamaru asked. "What dance?" Sakura asked. "The winter formal dance. President Kobayashi announced it this morning." Tenten explained. Sakura's eyes lit up. "Why do you ask Shikamaru?" Ino asked. "Well, as you know Temari is a senior. She can buy us all tickets today." He explained. "That would be nice. Tell her we'll pay her back for it." Hinata said. Everyone stared at her. She blushed. "What?" "You didn't stutter." Kiba said pointing an accusing finger. She blushed more. "Naruto kun helped me with that." She said shyly. "Well congratulations Hinata." Sakura chimed. "I'll tell Temari now." Shikamaru said getting up and walking off. "Sakura!" Ino sang. "Nani?" She replied. "Do you know what this means?" Both girls smiled devilishly. "Oh boy." Choji said covering his ears and hiding under the table. "What does that mean?" Kiba asked scratching his head. "Time to go SHOPPING!!!" The girls screamed. "Well, girls will be girls." Neji said. "Ohh oh lemme come!" Tenten yelled. "I wanna look good for you Neji." She smiled at the Hyuuga boy and began talking to Ino and Sakura.

That night the girls went to the mall together. "So, Ino, who are you gonna go to the dance with?" Sakura asked. "I-I don't know. What about you?" Ino asked. "Well, I was thinking maybe I should give Lee a chance. I mean, he's really nice to me." She blushed a little. Ino smiled warmly at her friend. "Ohh, let's go in there!" Tenten spazzed. "Ok, ok, Tenten." The five girls turned and walked into a small clothing shop.

Meanwhile

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba walked into the mall. "Man, I'm starving. Let's go to the food court." Choji said. "Choji, you just ate a whole bag of chips two minutes ago." Naruto complained. Shikamaru sighed and muttered 'troublesome' under his breath. The six guys walked through the mall to the food court. "So Naruto, are you gonna ask Hinata to the dance?" Kiba asked. "Well, I don't know I really like Hinata." Neji glared at the blonde boy. Naruto looked away, scared for his life to continue. He decided to get the attention off of himself. "Hey Sasuke, who are you gonna ask to the dance?" Naruto asked smiling evilly. Sasuke glared at the boy. "C'mon guys, give him a break." Shikamaru said. "No, no I wanna hear what he has to say." Kiba butted in. Sasuke was now radiating killer intent. But Naruto and Kiba would not back down.

After five minutes of madness Sasuke finally broke down. "Fine, I was thinking of asking…" "Oh, hey guys!" Came a loud feminine voice from behind the boys. They turned to see the girls walking over with many bags in their hands. "Yes, I'm safe." Sasuke cheered in his mind. "What are you doing here?" Temari asked walking over to Shikamaru. "We were hanging out. What does it look like we're doing?" Kiba asked. "I bought everyone tickets, and I expect to be paid back." Temari said menacingly. A few of the guys shuttered. The girls laughed. Temari grabbed Shikamaru's hand and began dragging him off. "We're going to the food court. See you later." Temari shouted back to her friends. "Wait for me!" Choji screamed chasing after them. "Well, I have to go home now." Ino said. "See you guys tomorrow." She smiled and walked off. "Wow." Kiba said. "What?" Naruto asked. "It's amazing she can smile and laugh after all she's been through." He said amazed. "I know I wouldn't be able to." "Well, Ino's strong. She won't let it bring her down for long." Naruto said. Sasuke watched her walk away. He stared until she disappeared into the crowd of people. Sakura watched him stare and wished he'd look at her like that, but knew he never would. She sighed. "I'm gonna leave now too." She said. "Bye, Sakura chan." Hinata said kindly. Then the friends that still remained walked off into the mall.

End Chapter Nine

* * *

Thank you for reading. I'm not sure if I liked this chapter. But more drama is to unfold at the dance. This story is winding down. But I promise it will end ever so sweetly. And to my adoring fans I Love You!!! Ok I know I'm a drama queen. LOL ok so I hope you lied it even if I didn't. 


	10. Chapter 10

Not feelin like talkin so on with the chapter!!!

* * *

The Breaking Point

Chapter Ten

During lunch the next day the girls were all talking about the shopping from the day before. Hinata looked up at the clock on the wall. "I have to go. I promised Naruto I'd meet him at noon." She said getting up to throw her tray away. "See ya, Hinata chan." Ino said smiling. "Yeah, good luck with blondie." Tenten added. "Hey!" "Sorry Ino." Hinata waved to her friends and walked towards the front of the school. "So what do you think that's about?" Sakura asked. "Oh, we all know what that's about. Naruto is so gonna ask her to the dance." Ino said happily. "They are so cute together." Tenten gushed. Ino and Sakura nodded in agreement.

The boys were sitting at a different table at the request of thee girls. "If that idiot does anything to hurt Hinata I will…" "Neji calm down. He couldn't hurt a flea." Kiba cut in. "Besides he's just asking her to the dance." Neji silently nodded, and then he smirked. "On that subject, Sasuke," Sasuke winced at his name he knew what was coming. "You never told us who you're asking to the dance." Neji said smiling evilly. "Oh yeah, Thank you so much for reminding me, Neji." Sasuke said stressing his words. "But, you know guys, I have to go uh, help uh, Kakashi sensei uh, clean the chalkboards." He stood up and quickly walked away. "What a chicken." Choji said. Shikamaru nodded.

After school Ino stood outside waiting. She had her winter coat on but was still shivering. The snow was gently falling all around her. She looked around trying to spot someone. "Hey Ino." She turned to face Sasuke. "Hey ready to go?" She asked. He nodded and the two started walking back to his house. The walk was silent and when they got to the Uchiha residence Sasuke stopped on the doorstep. Ino walked a head a step then stopped and turned to him. "What's wrong, Sasuke? Does Itachi have friends over again?" She asked. He shook his head. "Then what is it Sasuke? I wanna go inside, it's cold." She said rubbing her arms. Sasuke reached into his pocket and took something out. "Ino, do you wanna go to the dance with me?" He asked. She blushed, smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'd love to. Is that it? Can we go inside now?" She asked shivering a little. "I got you something." He said handing her the small black box. She took it from him and opened it. Inside was a small diamond pendent necklace. She smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck. He snaked his arms around her waist.

After four days the dance had finally come. The girls had all gotten together at the Haruno residence to get ready. At six o'clock the boys arrived to pick up their dates. The guys were seated on the sofa looking snappy in their new suits. Mrs. Haruno was fussing over how nice they looked. The first girl to come down was Sakura. As soon as he saw her Lee stood up and smiled brightly. She was wearing a red dress that reached her ankles in the back and just below her knees in the front. The straps at the top looped around her neck to form a halter top. There was a tear drop shaped hole where the two straps wrapped around each other. She was also wearing red strapped high heels. "Wow Sakura san, you look so very youthful!" Lee shouted as she walked over towards him. Immediately Mrs. Haruno took out her camera and began taking pictures. "Oh, my beautiful little girl. Your first formal dance!" She gushed.

Next came Tenten, she was wearing a black Chinese dress with large red rose patterns on it. She had black sandals on her feet. Her hair was partially pulled back into a bun and the rest hung loosely down the sides of her face. Neji stood up and walked toward her. Once again the camera's flash went off multiple times. Neji coughed. "My Tenten, you look, cough, nice." Neji said controlling the color of his face. She smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.

Then Temari came down the stairs showing off her short blue dress. Her dress was turquoise with one strap going over her left shoulder. The skirt part had two layers overlapping each other. The shorter one on top and the longer on the bottom. She wore sparkly blue slip on shoes. Shikamaru walked over to her and she grabbed his hand. "What do you think Shika kun?" She asked clinging to his arm. "Nice Temari." The senior girl giggled and posed for the picture being taken. Shikamaru grunted and mumble troublesome.

Naruto stood up when he saw the lovely Hinata coming down the stairs. She was blushing like mad. She was wearing a long white dress with small black dots on it. There was a small red ribbon with a bow under her chest that separated the top from the bottom. The straps held together behind he her neck tied in a bow. "W-wow Hinata Chan, you l-look amazing." Naruto stuttered. She blushed harder and took his hand in hers. "Now you're the one who's stuttering, Naruto Kun." She observed.

Finally Ino came down the stairs, wearing a long light purple sleeveless dress. The top had small rhinestones that sparkled when she moved. The back was laced from her midback up to just below her shoulders. Her long blonde hair was straightened and down, and she was wearing the necklace Sasuke had given her. Sasuke's mouth hung open as she walked toward him. "Do you like it?" She asked shyly. All he could do was nod. "Ok, ok everyone get together for a group picture!" Mrs. Haruno screamed. The couples got together and smiled. After about a dozen pictures the group put on their coats and got into the two cars.

At the dance the gym didn't even look like the gym anymore. There where balloons, ribbons and streamers flying all around and there was a small stage setup with a small band playing some famous songs. There were tables and chairs set up all around and a buffet table with endless food. Everyone could already see Choji stuffing his face. "Let's dance, Shika!" Temari said pulling Shikamaru off to who knows where. The rest of the group grabbed a table and put their coats on the chairs. "Shall we dance Sakura san?" Lee asked politely. She nodded and the two went off to the dance floor. Soon they were followed by the rest of the group.

Everyone was having so much fun they had lost track of everything. Ino forgot everything terrible that had happened during the year. She was having the time of her life with Sasuke and all of her friends. But everything froze when she saw _him_ walk through the door.

"What is _he_ doing here?" She thought to herself frantically. "He doesn't even go to this school." Sasuke noticed she'd stopped dancing. "Ino, are you ok?" He asked. She looked at him and smiled. "Awww, he's concerned for me." She gushed in her head. She nodded. "Yeah, I just need a break." He walked her back over to the table and went to get her something to drink. Ino looked over at the door where_ he_ had been. He was gone. "Shit did he see me?" She thought. She scanned the room. No sign of him. "Maybe he left." She tried to reassure herself. "Ino?" She jumped at the voice. She turned to see the owner of the voice. "Here's your punch." Sasuke said setting the cup in front of her. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you." She said picking up the cup and sipping the fruity beverage. Sasuke stared at the blonde with concern. "Are you ok? You look a little pale." He said placing his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. She nodded. "Yeah, just some old ghosts. Let's go dance." He looked at her with confusion but gave it up and went to the dance floor. After a few minutes on the floor she saw him again. He was staring right at her. "Shit!" She cursed out loud. "What, what is it?" Sasuke asked. "N-nothing, I just have t-to go to the bathroom." She said. Then she walked off towards the lavatory.

She stood in front of the mirror staring at herself. "Why is this happening to me!?" She thought to herself. "Ok, so he knows I'm here. Just avoid him and you'll be fine." She told herself. The she fixed her hair and left the bathroom. When she got back she looked around to see if she could locate him. But she didn't see him. "Hm, that's weird." She said to herself. Then she walked a few steps. "Hello, Ino." Came that deep voice. "Shit." She cursed under breathe. She turned around and saw _him_ staring at her.

End Chapter Ten

* * *

Ok Only important information right now. I have no school today so I am posting this and I may get another chapter up after. But this Thursday I'm leaving for Florida and am still thinking of whether or not I should bring my computer. I am more leaning towards yes cause I have a lot of great ideas and I know that on the cruise I will get more. So if I don't bring my comp then the next time you will hear from me is in a week. Tell me what you think. Love y'all thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for reading my story. Even if you didn't review. And an even bigger thank you to all who do review. LOVE YA!! 


	11. Chapter 11

For all of you who ask me to space the paragraphs more I am sorry I don't do that. But I have always typed my stories like this and this is how I will type them forever. I have grown comfortable typing like this. I apologize if you get lost in the big paragraphs but this is the way I type.

* * *

The Breaking Point

Chapter Eleven

She stood in front of the mirror staring at herself. "Why is this happening to me!?" She thought to herself. "Ok, so he knows I'm here. Just avoid him and you'll be fine." She told herself. Then she fixed her hair and left the bathroom. When she got back she looked around to see if she could locate him. But she didn't see him. "Hm, that's weird." She said to herself. Then she walked a few steps. "Hello, Ino." Came that deep voice. "Shit." She cursed under breathe. She turned around and saw _him_ staring at her.

"Hello Hideaki" She said coldly. "Look Ino, about that day" "No, don't even go there." Ino turned and began walking off. He grabbed her arm. She turned and glared at him. "Let me go." She said in an angry tone. "Not until you hear me out." He said. She continued to stare at him with distaste. "Ino?" The two looked over to where the voice came from. Ino smiled. She whipped her arm out from Hideaki's grasp and ran to Sasuke. "C'mon Sasuke, let's go." Sasuke looked confused but allowed himself to be dragged off by Ino.

When they had gotten back to their table the rest of the group was sitting and laughing with each other. "Hi Ino, are you having fun?" Hinata asked with a smile. Ino nodded. "Ino, would you mind explaining to me who your friend back there was?" Sasuke asked still very confused about what had happened. "Oh, that was nothing. He's no one." She said. Sakura looked up. "Who?" She asked. Ino smiled slightly. "Really it was nothing." She assured her friends. Sakura had a look of disbelief on her face. "C'mon Ino, you know you suck lying." Ino sighed in defeat. "Ok, it was Hideaki." Sakura gasped. "What's he doing here?" "I don't know." Sasuke remained confused as hell. "Wait, will somebody tell me what's going on?" He asked. Tenten leaned over towards Sasuke. "He's her ex. Broke up with her a little after school started. Heard from my cousin he was dating a girl from his high school. He broke up with her two days ago." Sasuke looked over at Ino.

Later, while Ino was dancing with Sasuke, Hideaki was making his way towards them. Sakura caught this and stepped in his path. "Look, leave her alone already! She's been through enough this year." She said fiercely. "Sakura, I am not gonna hurt her. I just want to talk to her. I miss her." He explained. "Trust me you are the last person she wants to talk to right now, Hideaki. She's happy with Sasuke." Her voice became quiet. "I have an idea." She told him.

Ino was sitting at the table alone while Sasuke went off to get some drinks. She spotted Hideaki heading her way and began searching for her date. As soon as he got to the table she stood up. "Ino please wait." He pleaded. "Why should I?" She demanded. "Because I love you."

Meanwhile

Sasuke was pouring two glasses of punch when Sakura approached him. "Hi Sasuke." She said sweetly. "Hello Sakura. Where's Lee?" He asked picking up the two cups. "He went to the boy's room. But a better question is where is Ino?" Sasuke was getting agitated. "That's where I'm heading now. If you'll excuse me." "Cause you know her old boyfriend is here." Sasuke could swear his eye was twitching. "Yes, I know that." He said. "Well she was with him for almost a year. And she really loved him. Still does as I recall." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you insinuating something?" He asked suspiciously. She smiled slyly. "Not at all." With that she walked away.

With Ino and Hideaki

Ino glared at him. "Bull shit. If you loved me then why did you break up with me?" She asked angrily. "I was afraid that I was in love. I didn't know what to do. Please Ino." He took a step toward her. She shook her head and turned her back on him. He looked over his shoulder and Saw Sasuke walking over. He took a deep breath and walked over to Ino. He tapped her shoulder. As she turned and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. He remembered what Sakura had said. Then turned quickly and walked out.

After a few seconds Ino pushed Hideaki off. "Get off me jerk. I'm with someone else." She yelled and ran off. She ran towards the food table looking for Sasuke. She didn't find him but she did see Sakura. "Sakura have you seen Sasuke?" She asked with tears in her eyes. "Yeah, I think he left. What happened to you?" Sakura asked in a "concerned" voice. "Hideaki kissed me." She said letting a few tears fall. Sakura smiled wickedly. "Really? Maybe that's why Sasuke left." Ino noticed the malice in her voice. "What did you do to him?" Ino asked feeling anger boil inside of her. Sakura smirked. "Nothing." She said. Ino pushed passed the pink haired girl and without grabbing her coat ran out of the gym. She ran out of the building and began crying. She took one last look at the school and ran off towards her house.

Sasuke had walked into his house feeling extremely hurt. "How could she do this to me?" He asked himself. "Girl troubles lil bro?" Came Itachi's voice from the couch. "I don't wanna talk about it." He said storming up the stairs. "Fine by me. But it'll need to come out sometime.

Ino made it to her front porch and collapsed on the icy ground. She laid there for half an hour shivering before her mother opened the door to check if she'd come home yet. "Oh my goodness. Ino!" She picked her daughter up and brought her inside. After she'd gotten Ino into warm clothes and blankets and had given her hot tea she asked, "Why were you out there without your coat? Why didn't Sasuke give you a ride home?" Ino just shook her head. "I-I don't want t-to talk about it M-mom." She stuttered shivering despite the millions of layers she had on. Akina walked over and put her hand on her daughter's forehead. "My gosh Ino, you're burning up! Let's get you up to bed now." She said helping her daughter up to her room. She put the extra blankets on her and shut off the lights. Then she shut the door and went to call the doctor.

End Chapter Eleven

* * *

I hope there was enough drama to entertain but not over do it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry for the amount of time it took to write but I went on a cruise last week and got back yesterday at like eight forty. So thanks for reading my story. Now I'm really dizzy and need sleep so goodnight. 


	12. Chapter 12

I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!!! I feel like crying I love you so much. I swear I wouldn't have made it this far without your encouragement. I don't know why but right now I'm feeling like I wanna cry. But I need to be strong and continue with my story. If not goodness only knows what some of you might do to me. Haha well here goes nothing. Oh and do not think I've forgotten.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO. Trust me you'd know if I owned Naruto. LOL.

* * *

The Breaking Point

Chapter Twelve

All the students trudged to school through the thick glistening snow. Each complaining about something and yet all happy to be back and with their friends. The week after the dance had been holiday break and the students were at home with their family and friends.

Ino yawned as she made her way to the doors of the school. She walked to her locker, put in her combination and shoved her bag into the cramped space. She slammed the door shut and jumped. "Ah, holy crap Naruto, what are you doing there?" She asked holding her hand over her heart to show how surprised she was. The blonde boy smiled innocently and shrugged. "I dunno, how was your break?" He asked falling in step beside her as they walked down the hall. "Eh, I was sick the whole week." She said. "That sucks. I was hanging out with Hinata." He said blushing a little. Ino smiled at him. And as if on cue said shy girl walked over and gave Naruto a quick peck on the lips. Then she turned to Ino. "How are you feeling Ino Chan?" She asked gently. "I'm feeling great. Thank you." She answered. "I'm sure you'd feel better if you didn't have to move tomorrow." Hinata said sadly. "Well, yes I'll miss you guys but I do need to just leave after everything that happend." She sighed. "I guess my mom was right." There was silence among the three. Then the bell rang and they hustled off to class.

Three periods later Ino sat in Study Hall alone. She looked up at the door just in time for Sasuke to walk in. "Hi." She said as he walked past her. He didn't reply or even look at her, he kept walking and sat on the other side of the classroom and stared out the window. Ino looked down to hide the tears in her eyes.

At lunch she sat with her friends and everyone gave her going away presents. "Guys, don't worry I'll be back in two years. And I'll write to you and I'll visit during the summers." She explained. "We know, but we're still gonna miss you like crazy, Ino." Tenten said hugging her. Hinata nodded and joined the hug. "I just wish I wasn't leaving things like this with Sakura and Sasuke." She said after they had let her go. "Ino, I can't believe you're still worrying about that bitch. " Tenten said angrily. "She was my best friend since we were eight." Ino said sullenly. Suddenly Neji stood up. "What's up Neji?" Tenten asked her boyfriend. He didn't answer and walked off. "That was weird." Ino said. Hinata nodded.

Sasuke sat in the Library holding a book, but not reading it. "Maybe I shouldn't trust Sakura. I mean she would do anything to get my attention. Wouldn't she?" He thought to himself. "Uchiha." A deep voice said from in front of him. He looked up and saw Neji standing there with his arms crossed. "What do you want?" He asked slightly annoyed. "Talk to her. She's leaving tomorrow." Sasuke shook his head. "Why should I? She's got her perfect boyfriend." He said turning his back on the Hyuuga. "Because she needs you. For some reason you make her happy." Neji said. Then he turned and walked out of the Library leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

After school Ino got picked up by her mother and they went home. The two ate their dinner in complete silence. The house was already packed up and the furniture was being sent to a warehouse to be picked up by Ino after she finished high school and came back. "How was school?" Akina asked. "Fine." Ino replied pushing a piece of carrot around her plate with her fork. "You alright? You've barely touched your food." Ino nodded. "I'm just gonna go to bed now." She said clearing off her plate inot the trash. She kissed her mother goodnight and went to her room and went to sleep.

At the Uchiha's house Sasuke was home alone with Itachi. Sasuke was silent while he ate. Itachi came into the kitchen with a smirk on his face. "How was school, Sasuke?" Sasuke glared at his brother. "I don't know." He said. "Have you talked to her yet?" Itachi asked standing in front of the refrigerator. "Why does everyone want me to talk to her?! She's the one who broke my heart!" Sasuke snapped. He stood up and stormed off to his room. "Poor little brother."

The next day Ino and her mother woke up bright and early. They took their showers and packed their things up. Then the two left the house and headed toward the airport. Ino's friends went with her to the airport since they had a snow day. She hugged each one goodbye and the three girls were crying. "I promise I'll come back." She said to her friends. Then she and Akina boarded the plane.

Sasuke woke up at eleven thirty and went to the kitchen to get food. As he walked past the living room he heard Itachi call out his name. "Wait little brother, isn't she leaving today?" Sasuke glared at his brother but said nothing. Itachi was getting feed up. He grabbed his brother's shoulder and threw him against the wall. "Look Sasuke, I've tried being subtle and it doesn't work for me. So listen up!" Sasuke was shocked. "I know you're crazy about her and you really care for her but you're being an ass. If you're just gonna let her leave without saying a word then you're just as stupid as I thought you were. So what do you say? Shall we get the girl and have a happy ending?" Itachi shouted. Sasuke nodded slowly. Then with more force threw his brother off of him. He looked at the clock. "Her plane leaves in ten minutes. We won't make it to the airport in time." He said. "We'll just have to try." Itachi said grabbing his car keys and dragging his bother out the door.

The two brothers got to the airport and ran to the terminal her plane was at. They stopped and looked around frantically. People were staring but Sasuke didn't care. Itachi an over to the counter. "Excuse me Miss, but where is plane three ninety to Paris?" He asked politely. "Oh, that flight left twenty minutes ago." She said kindly with a smile. Sasuke ran up to Itachi. "Sorry little brother." Sasuke looked down with disappointment. Then a light bulb went off in Itachi's head. "I've got it. C'mon little brother." He said walking away from the terminal. "Where are we going?" Sasuke asked in confusion. Itachi simply smiled and said, "To get your girl."

Ino stared out the window the entire flight. She missed her friends and Sasuke. "I wish I had gotten the chance to say goodbye to him." She thought. Soon they had landed in Paris. They got off the plane and began making their way to baggage claim. Ino sighed sadly. "Time to start my new life." She thought. She was staring at the ground as she walked and looked up every time to time to see where she was. She looked up only to see none other than Sasuke Uchiha standing a few feet away from her. He mouth hung open for a moment. Then she dropped her bags and ran to him.

Tears were flowing down her face as she stood there in his arms. She looked up into his big dark eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "The band owed my brother a favor." He explained. "You came all the way to Paris," "I wanted to apologize. I didn't give you a chance to explain. I'm sorry." Ino smiled. He bought his head next to her ear. "I love you." He whispered. She smiled warmly and kissed him. When they pulled apart Sasuke said, "So you forgive me?" She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into another kiss. "There's your answer." She held his hand and they walked away together.

The End

* * *

Thank you all for reading my story. I hope to hear from you again in the sequel. Kepp an eye out for it. 

Love Sugarmonkey


End file.
